Lado a Lado
by La Kalaka
Summary: Ishida x Orihime: La sola palabra le provocó un estremecimiento y miró a Ishida, delante de ella, con el rostro vuelto hacia donde se oían las voces y su brazo extendido como una barrera entre ella y todo el Seireitei, protegiéndola. ACTUALIZADO: Correcciones ortográficas.


**LADO A LADO**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_"El amor nace del respeto y la admiración"_

En la Sociedad del Alma era extraño ver días lluviosos, la mayor parte del tiempo era cielo azul con jirones de nubes blancas y su sol intenso. A través de los interminables callejones del Seireitei con sus muros altos, daba la sensación de estar viendo ríos de brillante agua azul.

Orihime pensó que era bellísimo mirar hacia arriba. Le hacían pensar en Karakura, ahora tan lejana. En su hermano con libélulas posándose en sus dedos que ya nunca volverían a hacerlo y en Tatsuki.

Le daban nostalgia, pero también le traían esperanza.

-¡Inoue san, por aquí!

Su voz llena de urgencia la volvió a la realidad.

En un segundo toda aquella visión de paz se había transformado. Escuchó de nuevo el ruido de los pasos, sus propios jadeos, los latidos de su corazón y las voces ansiosas. Estaban siendo perseguidos.

Pero el cielo seguía tranquilo.

Se metieron por un recodo y aparecieron en una callejuela donde los edificios se alzaban grandes hasta casi tapar el cielo, reducido a un simple manchón azul en medio de esas moles oscuras. Siguieron corriendo mientras escuchaban las voces y los pasos desvanecerse poco a poco en la lejanía, pero no se detuvieron ni se relajaron a pesar de llevar puesto el traje de shinigami.

Corrieron y corrieron a través de interminables calles, tan solo guiándose por aquella torre blanca en la lejanía que era el Senzaikyuu, donde Rukia estaba prisionera; sola dentro de aquella inmensidad.

No quiso pensar mucho en eso, habían robado la ropa de dos shinigamis, y cuando los descubrieran, irían tras ellos. De nuevo sintió aquel miedo presionando en su estómago y peleó nuevamente por empujarlo lejos de ella, no podía dudar otra vez ni sentir miedo; debía ser fuerte, por Kurosaki kun y por Ishida kun, se dijo, mirando delante de si la espalda del Quincy, ancha y oscura dentro de ese traje.

Fue un súbito ademán de él que la hizo detenerse y pegarse al muro en sincronía con él.

Había tenido la pregunta en la punta de la lengua, cuando escuchó las voces provenientes en un punto delante de ellos apenas doblaran la esquina.

-Genryuusai sama mismo ha dado la orden.

-Dioses... ¡Guerra!, no hemos estado en una alerta semejante desde hace cien años.

-Ciertamente, incluso los capitanes tienen permiso para liberar sus zanpakutous.

Guerra

La sola palabra le provocó un estremecimiento y miró a Ishida, delante de ella, con el rostro vuelto hacia donde se oían las voces y su brazo extendido como una barrera entre ella y todo el Seireitei, protegiéndola.

Increíble, pensó Inoue, sonriendo suavemente ante su gesto.

Le habría gustado que él también se sintiera seguro como ella se sentía a su lado.

Cayó en la cuenta de que nunca, en ningún momento lo había visto mostrar inseguridad ni miedo. Siempre parecía saber qué hacer y a donde correr a pesar de que sabía del Seireitei lo mismo que ella. Como si todos aquellos sentimientos que la carcomían no le hicieran mella a él, o fueran tan ajenos.

Le habría gustado ser tan valiente como él, tan fuerte y segura de sí misma.

Era admirable, total e indudablemente. Y una parte de si se sintió afortunada de estar con él. La otra tan solo sintió culpa por no haber podido ayudarle ni una sola vez. Él había tenido que protegerla de aquel shinigami enorme, mientras que ella solo había conseguido herir a Tsubaki.

Era tan inútil.

Las voces de nueva cuenta se desvanecieron y en su lugar quedó la de él.

-Será mejor que nos ocultemos Inoue san -murmuró Uryuu, volteando de izquierda a derecha. -las cosas están empeorando.

-Quizás... sea mejor si corremos en la noche... Ishida kun -sugirió vacilante, deseaba ser útil, al menos un poco. -llamaríamos, menos la atención.

Él la miró y pensó que quizás desaprobara su idea. Al fin y al cabo, él sabía más de shinigamis que ella.

-Es buena idea Inoue san -asintió sonriendo levemente.

Y volvieron a correr de nueva cuenta, con los ojos atentos en algún buen sitio para pasar el tiempo mientras anochecía.

_Es buena idea, Inoue san._

Volvió a mirar su espalda delante de ella y sintió algo tibio correrle por el pecho, ya no tenía necesidad de mirar al cielo para encontrar calma, solo bastaba con mirarlo a él para sentir que todo estaría bien.

.

.

**-0oo0o - o0oo0-**

**.**

**.**

Las horas habían pasado suavemente dentro de aquel enorme espacio tranquilo. Fuera de este parecía como si el peligro y el acecho se hubiesen vuelto lejanos, reducidos a rumores sordos, casi intermitentes que se desvanecían en algún punto lejano.

Uryuu pensó que se parecían mucho a las tardes con su abuelo, en la azotea de su casa en Karakura, donde tantas veces se la había pasado para huir de la fría soledad de su propio hogar. Supo que con mirar al cielo a través de aquella pequeña ventana, le bastaba para sentirse un poco en ese lugar, donde el ruido de la ciudad siempre les había llegado tan lejano.

-Es una lástima que no tengamos crema de cacahuate, -oyó suspirar a Inoue - te prepararía uno de mis platillos especiales Ishida kun.

Se había limitado a contestar a aquella alegre voz con una sonrisa tenue y un "si" apenas audible en medio de aquel silencio.

Le pareció que ese era un buen silencio, donde las palabras no eran necesarias, y solo se bastaba disfrutar la presencia del otro para sentirse en paz. Era el tipo de silencio que siempre le había gustado.

Hacía años que había dejado de percibir esa sensación. Exactamente los mismos que llevaba su abuelo muerto, pensó con un deje de añoranza, cortado de tajo al mirar de nuevo a Orihime, concentrada en partir su pan en dos mitades exactas, como él lo había hecho.

Tenía tiempo sin sentirse así de tranquilo, y se preguntó que tanto tendría que ver el hallarse en un mundo extraño, lejos de las caras conocidas, del paisaje cotidiano y todo aquello que había sido su mundo familiar hasta hacia unos días.

Quizás, fuera eso lo que lo había hecho sentir aun en medio de la ansiedad y la urgencia, un poco más ligero, como si las barreras tanto tiempo usadas se agrietaran frente a la amable presencia de Inoue Orihime.

Daba la sensación de que en los escasos días en que habían permanecido juntos, se habían acortado las distancias como no lo habían hecho seis meses de conocerse en la preparatoria. Era verla tal cual era por primera vez, y tal revelación le había dejado un sabor muy grato, lo suficiente como para alejar aquella punzada de remordimiento sobre aquel tiempo perdido.

Había encontrado en ella a una persona realmente fuerte, incluso más fuerte que él. Ella a diferencia suya, se había negado a perder la sonrisa. Y supo que era una de las tantas cosas que había aprendido a admirar tan profundamente de ella. Tanto como su confianza para hablarle de cosas tan íntimas como la muerte de su hermano, de la soledad y el dolor de su perdida, de la dolorosa etapa que le siguió y tantas otras cosas que él no habría dicho a nadie.

Lo había sorprendido con su incapacidad para dañar a otro ser vivo, y se vio depositario de aquella extraña carga que había decidido llevar con gusto; Orihime nunca podría lastimar a nadie, y pensó que esa candidez y su bondad eran cosas que debían ser protegidas.

Mientras ella siguiese siendo ella, todo estaría bien para él.

Suspiró casi resignado, casi divertido al verla partir el tercer pan sin lograr su cometido provocando en ella un puchero y sin más, decidió enseñarle aquel pequeño secreto. Una verdadera tontería pensó, y que sin embargo ella había seguido con atención y aplaudido maravillada como si de algo trascendental se tratara. Le había hecho sentir como si todo en el fuera importante, querido. Y prefirió ignorar esa leve punzada y espantar aquella pregunta que poco a poco y a través de las horas compartidas con ella había empezado a rondar en su mente.

_¿Sería él importante... para ella?_

Se sonrió levemente al verla celebrar aquellas dos mitades exactas que se agitaban en su cara, ofreciéndole una de ellas con una extraña mezcla de todo aquello que habían encontrado para comer encima.

Le había causado cierto pánico ver pescado seco, con aquella extraña crema y queso y aquella otra cosa que no sabía a ciencia cierta que era. Pero al verla tan feliz y satisfecha, sin esa expresión preocupada, pensó que valía la pena comérselo a pesar del aspecto aterrador que presentaba.

Quizás no supiera aún que quería proteger de verdad, o si era importante dentro de su mundo, reflexionó engullendo cautelosamente aquel bocado, pero mientras no supiera ninguna de esas dos cosas; decidió que al menos, haría todo lo que fuera por cuidarla a ella.

.

.

**-0oo0o - o0oo0-**

**.**

**.**

La noche había caído en el Seireitei y el ruido de la puerta al descorrerse fue acompañado de su propio eco. Dos cabezas se asomaron cautelosamente, mirando a izquierda y a derecha en busca de posibles enemigos que brillaron por su ausencia.

-¿Te sientes bien Inoue san?

El Quincy observó a Orihime, quieta detrás de él y con la vista perdida en el horizonte de nueva cuenta con aquella expresión preocupada que parecía nublar su cara.

-¿Eeh...? ¡Ah, si Ishida kun! ¡Perfectamente! -contestó fingiendo una sonrisa que no convenció a su acompañante,

Uryuu la había mirado con suspicacia y un rastro de preocupación en su rostro tranquilo, provocando en ella de nuevo esa sensación de culpa por causarle más problemas cuando ya tenía demasiados

-No te preocupes Inoue san, todo estará bien.

Ella pensó que si él utilizara aquel tono de voz en la escuela, todo mundo podría darse cuenta de la clase de persona que era en verdad.

-Lo se Ishida kun... -musitó, pensando repentinamente en lo triste que era que sus compañeros de escuela, no pudieran ver lo que ella veía.

Él era realmente una persona muy amable.

El Quincy había visto su expresión entristecerse aún más y pensó que la angustia debía estarle haciendo mella, algo de lo que nunca podría culparla. La gente como ella no debería poner ni un solo pie en un campo de batalla, ni ser el objeto de persecución de nadie.

-Si pasa algo grave, yo te cubriré para que huyas, pase lo que pase, te prometo que así será -espetó con aquella leve nota de acero en su voz.

Inoue no pudo evitar un estremecimiento ante ese tono y aquella expresión. Le recordaban la pelea contra el Kamaitachi y supo que él cumpliría su palabra no importando lo que pasara.

-No...

Fue el turno de Ishida de alzar las cejas, desconcertado ante aquella respuesta y la mirada tan parecida a la suya.

-Si tú te quedas Ishida kun, yo también me quedaré. -declaró la joven con decisión.

Era ese el valor que tanto admiraba, pensó el Quincy para sí.

-Lo agradezco Inoue san, pero no es necesario -contestó con suavidad.

-Sé que no soy fuerte y que no pue...

-No es por eso. -la cortó.

Orihime le devolvió con su mirada una pregunta.

-Me sentiría más tranquilo si estas a salvo.

Sonrió conmovida, realmente era la persona más amable de todas.

-No, Ishida kun. -replicó con firmeza.

El joven la observó perplejo, sorprendido ante esa extraña indocilidad; habría querido pensar que aquello tenía que ver con el miedo a quedarse sola, pero algo en su interior se rebelaba contra esa idea diciéndole que en realidad sus palabras tenían otra intención, una que él deseaba conocer.

_Quizás y tal vez..._

Era una tontería pensar de más y se preguntó el porqué de esa repentina urgencia, ese temor y la razón por la que aquella pregunta se había vuelto importante cuando antes ella había sido solo una parte más del mundo donde él había vivido.

Quizás era mejor callar, decidió, mirándola en silencio.

-Será mejor que nos vayamos, Inoue san -espetó, adelantándose, decidiendo dejar aquellos pensamientos que creía innecesarios junto a ella.

-No voy a abandonarte Ishida kun, -espetó Orihime, sintiendo aquella urgencia naciendo en su pecho.

Necesitaba que le creyera.

No había podido hacer nada para protegerlo, o ayudarlo siquiera. Necesitaba asegurarle que ya no sería una carga, que esta vez ella pelearía a su lado y seguirían corriendo juntos para ayudar a Ichigo y salvar a Rukia.

No quería pensar en lo que pasaría si él ya no pudiera correr junto con ella, comer a su lado y escuchar su interminable charla con su infinita paciencia.

En esos escasos días a su lado, había conocido y querido todo lo que él era.

Si dejara de ver su espalda delante de ella, su mundo sin él ya no volvería a estar completo.

Lo vio voltear a verla con aquella expresión casi indefinida, mezcla de tantos sentimientos que él podía juntar a la vez en una sola mirada. Y se dio cuenta que encima de todas ellas, estaba su pregunta.

-¿Por qué?

Sonrió feliz de poder al menos asegurarle una de todas esas cosas que hubiese deseado decirle.

-Porque... para mi tu eres alguien muy importante Ishida kun.

Uryuu supo ciertamente que era todo lo que necesitaba escuchar.

.

.

.


End file.
